The Foxes
by Kitty-at-heart
Summary: Sari is a theif in the foxes gang. Strange things happen and she finds her life in the city dieing. Currently being rewritten. Don't read, it should die.
1. Sari

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tamora Pierce's stuff.

A/N: This story is a slight mix between Street Magic and Kel's series, I think somewhere around Kel's series anyway. Not sure on that yet. This starts in Chammar (the city in street magic) is a Bazhir city far to the south nestled in big dry mountains.

Sari smiled, but to everyone who saw her only saw a twinkle in her emerald eyes, her scarf covered her mouth as she dodged threw the market. The market was packed with rich people, a thieves dream. The day was going well for her so far, considering she'd only been out an hour in the afternoon and had a healthy sum "collected".

Sari had bigger fish to fry that day then just pick pocketing; she was on layout. One of the giant stone mansions had gotten a hefty income as word had passed around and Sari was to figure out the best way to take it off their hands.

It was going to be the biggest heist the so far that the foxes were going to try and pull off. They hadn't been able to find a legal reason to get inside so whoever was going in needed to be almost invisible; Sari was the ideal person for the job. Her trait was speed. She was as fast as lightning and was dangerous with her daggers. Sari smiled again, she practically bristled with daggers, most of them were hidden, some of them not.

Quickly slipping into a corner Sari checked to see if any one was following her, on the upper and lower roads, the gate lords wanted the foxes hunted out and it was getting dangerous to go as a lone fox on the streets. Even though Sari had taken off her orange scarf that was the fox trademark she had been sternly lectured that she was a target anyway, she didn't buy that. She was second in command but she was only in charge of the girls', they wouldn't bother to recognize her without her scarf tied round her arm.

Sari had been one of the first foxes, thinking of the night she had joined she couldn't help but shiver. The circumstances couldn't have been worse. She owed the fox big. Thinking that Sari smiled again, he hated being called the fox saying Ryne worked fine as a name. Ryne was best classified as a "Trouble maker". He was about as cunning as a fox but in Sari's opinion he had the heart of rabbit, soft and fuzzy. Musing though Sari was glad he had a soft heart, for all he tried to hide it, otherwise she wouldn't be around.

Sari was dragged out of her musings as her instincts started to go abuzz. Mentally saying "bad" a few times in her head, as was her habit when things got sticky, she slipped threw the crowd and around a corner. As fast as she could she slipped up the ladder to crouch behind the little ledge scanning the crowd for whoever might be watching. Sari's brow wrinkled, as she frowned, no one in sight. Looking up Sari scanned the rooftops, nothing. Much more cautious now Sari continued on to her destination on the upper road, maybe she was more of a target after all.

After five years being on the streets she'd come to listen to her instincts. Her arms were prickling. Her mind started repeating bad faster. Sari started to pick up speed lengthening her stride a touch. Whoever was following her would have to do the same and someone running would be much easier to spot. Nothing, she saw nothing. Getting un-easier by the moment Sari started running with her full stride. This wasn't right there wasn't a doubt in her mind now something was wrong.

Freezing in her tracks Sari saw some black and white tuck behind a window. A gate lord was watching her from the window? They couldn't follow her that way, so why watch? Her arms had goose bumps, too much was wrong here. Sari scaled down another ladder into a crowd, she always did better in crowds, the more people to hinder the enemy the better. Three gate lords appeared around a corner ahead of her. She was in trouble. Sari whirled around and as fast as she could manage, ran. A constant stream of "bads" was flying threw her mind.

If Gate Lords were watching her from windows they had to know her whole route, so running back the way she came would only make her run into more. Mentally crossing her fingers Sari ran back the way she had come praying that the Gate Lords were spread out enough that she could get by. One Gate Lord came out of a doorway a moment to late, he learned, as Sari skimmed by. It was getting late and the crowd was disappearing as evening started to come on.

Bad bad bad bad... Sari picked up her speed to the sprint that she could only sustain for so long, praying even harder that her luck might hold. Five Gate Lords were making a semi-circle across the street. Oh... was she in trouble now. Almost all the shops were closed and not a ladder to the upper road was in sight. Gate Lords had to be close behind. Sari slowed to a stop a good way ahead sending up one last prayer that she would make it threw all limbs still attached.

Ryne was staring at the sun as it slowly started to sink. If things were going well Sari would be at the stone mansion and taking a look at the walls for the best entry. If they weren't, Ryne grit his teeth. He didn't like this one bit. Sari had sat threw his warnings and lectures good-naturedly but Ryne could have sworn he saw his words go in one ear and out the other. He couldn't blame her any. Why did he think there was something wrong anyway?

He couldn't put off the scouting trip, one of the other gangs were sure to sack the mansion soon. The giant stone place was sitting there like a ripe peach just waiting to be picked; it had hardly any protection spells at all. Ryne really didn't like it. The sun was starting to go below the hill when Ryne decided to take a "run" and make sure Sari was all right. That'd give him something to do besides brood about how it wasn't right.

Out on the streets Ryne was starting to feel sheepish. He was being stupid and he knew it. If any of the other gangs were around they'd attack him in a flash, to nab another gang's tesku would be crippling. He knew if nothing was wrong Sari was going to kill him personally saying she could take care of herself. Even if there was something wrong she'd say she could manage just fine. Sari could take care of herself pretty well but her trade of speed had a lot of risk in it. She was fast but Ryne was afraid one day someone would be faster than she was.

Sari had almost made it past the block of Gate Lords by merely appealing to their greed. She'd sacrificed her collection for that day and almost gotten away clean. If that one Gate Lord hadn't done what he should've she would have made it without her road burn and twisted wrist. He'd aimed to grab her shoulder but missed and ended up grabbing her wrist. Sari had to twist her wrist as she dropped, only to roll, get up and run on. Her wrist stung like fire and she hoped fervently that it was only sprained.

Ryne was certain something was up now. He'd bumped into four Gate Lords along the way when they should have been back at their den. When he spied a larger group of Gate Lords down the street Ryne dropped back into a side alley hoping fervently that Sari was okay and he wouldn't get pinned in looking for her. She was too careless sometimes. Ryne stood just out of the Gate Lords view wondering what he was going to do, if they'd already caught Sari they were going to make him pay a threw the nose price or... he didn't want to think of that. The group of Gate Lords were spreading out to block the road.

Sari had only made it down the road past the Gate Lords when another one grabbed her from behind and pulled her into an alley. She was in big trouble if the Gate Lord that had nabbed her got his pals down the street to come give him a hand. A split second after the Gate Lord had grabbed her, he found himself with a smashed foot and a pinky finger being bent the wrong way

Sari was completely relived then agitated when she'd heard Ryne tell her to stop it threw clenched teeth. He shouldn't be out on the streets with the Gate Lords everywhere. Ryne spun Sari around so she was facing him and said

"I told you to be careful! You big dummy you need to listen to me"

Sari simply stared for a moment and calmly said, "I wasn't being careful but I'm no dummy. We are all going to be in trouble if you disappear." Sari pried his fingers off her shoulders with her good left hand "and I've told you; I can take care of my self".

It was Ryne's turn to stare for a moment, before he broke out into a grin. She'd used the exact phrase he knew she would.

Sari after telling Ryne to "wipe that off" started climbing up a ladder to the higher road. Doing as he was told Ryne got serious and followed Sari up the ladder, not noticing how she didn't used her right hand. Getting back to the den was going to be hard, a challenge.

Sari couldn't remember the last time the fox had worn a grin like that. A smile creeped up the side of her face, despite her throbbing hand, He looked completely like a child troublemaker pulling off a big prank and delighting in every moment of it. Sari yanked her mind out of the clouds it was drifting into and put it back on the street. Racing across rooftops at the speed she was going you needed to have your mind on where your feet go or you could have an un-pleasant drop.

An ominous rumble sounded from the over shadowing cliffs.

A/N: Like it, love it, hate it? Click the box and tell me! Is it worth continuing or should I drown it? My first fic so lemme know how I did.


	2. Empty

Disclaimer: I don't own diddly squat of Tamora Peirce's work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next evening...

Sari was slightly disgusted by the time she got to the stone mansion. The route she had taken there was dizzying. Getting in was a little too easy for her comfort; some stupid guardsman had left the servants entrance open. Waryshe slipped inside, it had to be too easy. Slipping down a empty hallway almostlike a ghost Sari found the place a little too silent. Not a soul stirring anywhere.

There weren't any lights, torches or lanterns sothe going was very slow. When she was closer to the treasury she would have to drop back and map out the guards positions. According to the information they had a guard should be right around the corner. Peeking around the wall Sari's eyes widened in surprise. Empty, that was worse than having more than one. Ignoring her urge to run Sari crept forward in the darkened hall.

Turning the next corner she found the next hall empty as well, worrying more and more that she could be walking into a trap. Why else would the servant gate be open and the halls empty? Sari turned the next corner, the last one that should have been bristling with guards, was empty except for a torch that wasburning low. She knew she should have turned and run but the thought of a massive treasure un-guarded was too much for a thief to turn down. Taking the torch Sari went into the last empty guard room in something of a daze.

Still holding the torch She bent to look at the large locks on the massive door in the flickering light. They were recent and would take a while to open. The locks looked a little strange though as Sari stared at them. Trying to figure what the difference was she looked until it dawned on her.

Sitting back on her heels dazed even more she gave the door a push, to have it swing gently open. Sari stood and walked into the very big and very empty room. Waiting for the Watch to spring out at her from thin air Sari stood there dumbfounded. She wished the watch, guards, or even the chief cook would come out even if that meant the end of the line for her.

If someone would pop out then it would make sense. Disregarding silence completely Sari walked threw hallways to the nearest door throwing it open she saw it empty of everything, even the rugs. She ran out to the nearest garden to find all the miniature trees uprooted and gone, anything that could be carried was gone. Running from random room to random room to find them empty of everything. Heart beating Sari left the empty place heading straight back to the den.

The word was everywhere the next day that three royal houses had been abandoned. Sari was puzzled beyond words; every person was gone servants and all. How could three giant houses simply disappear? She wanted to ask The Watch but that would be gambling with her life, something of which she wasn't fond. There was a different feel to the watch that Sari saw; they looked jittery.

There were a lot more of the watch on the street so Sari's collection for the day was sparse. The sun was setting when Sari started making her way back to the den. Pausing by a closing stall listened to the conversation going on. It was the same everywhere, the crops failing, the rain holding back and holding back... bad omen after bad omen. Sari wasn't ruffled; she couldn't do anything about it so she wasn't going to pull her hair out worrying.

The next day was the same, except the pickings were even fewer. The watch was out more again and keeping a sharper eye. Lingering in a corner Sari wondered what was going on that the rich knew but she was being left out of.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Whaddya think? Click the button and tell me.


	3. Shifts

Disclaimer: I still don't own diddly of Tam's work.

A/N: This chapter is bugging me, I'm not entirely sure why

Ember's Shadow: Don't feel like you need to say you like it just because you know me.

DominionJewel: Thanx, glad you like it.

magereader895: Street Magic is awesome : D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sari was sleeping soundly on her ledge in the fox den when the stone groaned and shifted showering her and everyone in the den with red dust. Rolling off her bed onto the ground Sari heard another shift of stone and felt more dust come down. Others were waking up and grumbling. Sari shook her head raising a personal cloud of dust. Rummaging threw her few things she found her headscarf and wrapped it around her mouth so she wouldn't breathe in too much of the annoying powder.

Sari had made it to the main fire where the top leaders were gathering when another shift dumped even more dust everywhere. Shifts in the cliffs were common and the only thing to do was wait for them to stop and clean up what had fallen. Sari couldn't help but cringe, with all the dust that had come down she knew she was going to feel it rubbed into her skin for a long time.

The top "officers" were all sitting around the embers in a grouchy silence. Her second in command Risk was muttering about her hair as she unsuccessfully tried to clean it out. They were all cranky, even the boys second in command, Twip who was always disgustingly cheerful, had his mouth in a grouchy line. The cleaning up was going to be a pain. Sari stretched, longing for her bed that she wouldn't be able to sleep in again that day. Glancing at the caves entrance Sari saw the tell tale twilight saying that the sun would be up soon.

Another shift sent down more dust and everyone around gave a collective sigh, cleaning up was going to be a verybig pain. Sari was starting to get uneasy, as the shift didn't groan to a stop like they always did. Sitting up from her lounged position a line of worry starting to appear between her eyes. Why wasn't it stopping? The rumble was growing louder, not quieter like they always did. Confused glances were traded around the fire. The rumble was getting even louder and the ground that they sat on started to wobble. Stone was starting to fall with the dust as the ground started to heave beneath them. Louder and louder came the rumble.

Sari was caught by surprise when the ground she sat on hiccupped and waved almost like it was water. Rock was falling faster and the rumble grew to a roar drowning out every other sound. Red ashes were starting to fly as the fire was tossed. Somewhere in the den a lamp broke. All sound was being drowned out by the falling rock and deep rumble of the earth. It felt like it was going to go on forever or until they were buried with dust and rock. The air was clogged with dust and all sight was lost. Screams of panic were lost in the roar of the earth.

With one last savage yank the ground settled down, leaving the people of Chammur to deal with the horror it had brought.

Ryne called out to everyone that could hear

"Don't move"

The Fox then told Twip to start a headcount, Risk to take some of the other officers and make sure all the fires were out, and Sari to make or find a clear space where the hurt could get medical help. Sari picked herself up off the floor and rubbed her neck, glad that it wasn't broken or smashed like too many had to be.

The earthquake from nowhere hit Chammar hard, causing countless cave-ins and destroying old and new buildings in an almost random manner.


	4. Confused, Again

Disclaimer: I still don't own diddly squat of Tamora's stuff.

A/N: This is prettyshort I know but the next ones to come should get longer. So don't anyone kill me please.

Kryscrossed: Well I'm glad you like it, I'm not so sure : P

DominionJewel: Um well I don't think it's much longer this time but either the next one will or the one after, if I keep updating.

Skysong: Like I said prev. it's gotta be a coincidence. Thanks for the suggestion for the good fanfic but I don't likeHP.

Ember's Shadow: You've already read this before it's been posted so I guess you won't need to read it again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No one slept well the night after the quake or the next night. Sari was no exception. Dreams of falling rock and clogged air made her jolt awake time and again. If the cliff so much as groaned every one would freeze in their tracks not daring to so much as breathe.

Fear of a second hit was as thick as the dust that coated everything. The den itself was a mess of rock and dust. Cave-ins clogged many of the back and emergency exits. The front entrance was several times smaller but still usable.

The third night after the quake when Sari jerked up the fourth time with nightmares she gave up on trying to sleep. Sitting up too quickly she smacked her head hard on her recently lowered ceiling above her bed.

Hearing the steady flow of language coming from Sari's nook Risk asked

"Forget about the ceiling again?"

A strangled noise came in reply. Swinging her bare feet over the ledge Sari slid down holding her bruised head. One handedly putting all her daggers in place Sari grouchily asked

"What are you doing up?"

Noting the pause Sari glanced at her closest friend to see her studying the rock wall behind her like it was the most fascinating thing in the world. Silently Sari came over and sat next to her. Sari asked a quiet question

"Dreams?"

Risk gave a little nod.

"Me too".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days later...

Tension was still high and Sari found her nerves still jittery at the slightest creek of stone. Sari rubbed her head, she had a bruise and a headache that put together made her head smart and her temper short. Sari stood up and started towards the front entrance saying over her shoulder

"I'm off on a roof top run"

A rooftop run was basically what it sounded like, running across the rooftops. A chuckle passed around the room; with all the buildings destroyed the upper road was almost completely unusable. Runs out on either of the street were the best way Sari had to let out stress. Running with just the moon for company calmed her better than anything else.

Out on the lower street...

Sari was gleefully sprinting threw the empty street. She was a wonderful runner; her long lanky body was perfect for it. Sari closed her eyes for a moment as she ran along, enjoying the breeze on her face. Nerves that had been high strung for days finally smoothed.

Something caught her arm jerking her out of her bliss. She slashed out with her daggers hoping she hadn't caught it on something stupid while she had her eyes closed. It wasn't something stupid; something that didn't move wouldn't swear and let go.

Sari spun around mentally kicking herself for being so careless. Bad, bad, bad... Seeing who had grabbed her Sari had to squish panic attacks several times over. Kicking herself even more Sari turned away from the female watch officer and as fast as she could ran; straight into another uniformed body

Not much later...

Sari was shaking. She'd lost five of her daggers and almost been chopped in two a couple of times, but in the end had managed to get out of the giant mess of people. With odds what they were in that tangle Sari thought she knew for sure she'd been on her last run.

Now she sat in a corner of a house, praying that the residents hadn't woken up to her loud entry, that the watch wouldn't track her down and she could get a grip and make her frozen limbs move.

Why was the watch out at night? They were never out at night! Determinedly Sari forced herself to calm down and stop the stream of Bads that was still going threw her mind. Quietly she crawled across the floor her mind buzzing. Slowly Sari stopped thinking and moving in the middle of the floor when the ever so eerie knowledge came that something was wrong, again.

Sitting back on her legs Sari was confused; something she'd gotten sick of that week. How could that work? She had made it from a window, into a corner and across the room without touching anything but the bare floor. Slowly Sari stood up and walked over to the unlocked window she had come in.

Leaning against the wall next to the window Sari took shaky breath and pushed one of the shutters open. Moonlight came in lighting up a room empty of everything, furniture and all. Leaning against the wall with all her weight Sari closed her eyes quietly asked a question to the air

"Why?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Click the button and tell me where I'm screwing up plz, I'd like to know.


	5. Strange

Disclaimer: I still, still don't own of Tamora Pierce's stuff.

A/N: I'm not entirely sure where this chapter came from; I wasn't planning it or anything. It just kind of came out of the blue. I'm not sure if I like it or not and it's not a very vital chapter so I might take it out. Lemme know what you think o' it.

Lady Em-Chan: Thank you.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sari silently stared at the rock ceiling above her head as she lay in her bed or what served as her bed. To her it felt just like sleeping on plain rock. Even though she tried to press it back her mind started re-living the strange things that had happened.

Hopelessly she flopped over on to her side to stare at a different rock wall in the dark. Why did she care so much anyway? No one else seemed to care as much as she did. After flopping about a little Sari managed to fall asleep.

She stood in by a fountain that happily gurgled in a street full of people going about their business. Sari perched on the edge of the fountain slightly confused, what was she supposed to be doing anyway? Turning on her perch Sari sat staring at her reflection in the water and the reflection of the houses that lined both sides of the street.

Something was bugging her in the back of her mind as she stared at the beautiful rippling water. Why weren't any of the houses in the reflection broken from the quake? Sari glanced up at the real houses, perfect as could be.

She glanced down into the water and saw an empty dead brown crumpled street parched by the sun. Black shadows everywhere ran up and down the destroyed streets of Chammar. Fear swamped her as she stared at her home.

Shaking Sari looked up at the normal street and had relief fill her veins. It was as beautiful and normal as ever. A brief thought flitted threw her mind wondering if the quake was only a dream and this place was reality.

Curious now Sari looked back into the fountain. What was going on here? The dead black creepy place was still there. Her reflection was still there but she looked a little different. Sari bent a little closer to get a better look, to have her reflection stay motionlessly upright.

Her reflection looked identical to her except dirtier, and... Sari bent a little closer... the mouth had teeth marks in it; the eyes were filled with exhaustion and had crow marks around them.

Hesitantly Sari reached out a hand wondering what if... Her hand stretched out closer and closer to the eeriely unmoving surface. What would happen?... Gently Sari touched the surface with one finger to have all reflections except her own disappear to black.

Sari looked up hoping to see the streets alive and normal he hope were crushed when she saw endless nothing, black, pure and dark was everywhere. Every hint that would tell of anything else had ever been there was gone like it had never been, except for the now dark black fountain she stood next to.

Sari bent her head over a bit and looked at her reflection. Slowly the black swirled and changed it, so it was different and yet the same. Baffled Sari stared at it until she saw what it was meant to be. Surprised, shocked, sweat soaked and scared Sari jerked up...

... and stopped, her nose just barely touching her cold stone ceiling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: D'you think it's weird or is it just me? Should I take it out m'be?


	6. Mirrors

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tamora Pierce's stuff, why are you still checking?

A/N: Once again I am not happy with this chappie. I got sick of trying to fine-tune it any more so I posted it. Critique it as you will.

Lady Em-chan: Just curious, what do you think is a good chapter length?

Lillycat: the part about the reflection was s'posed to be confusing; hopefully in the end I can make it make more sense.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

From then on Sari decided to avoid fountains of any type for a long, long time. Walking around the bustling den the next evening she thought and puzzled about her dream trying to understand if there was anything more to it than just a nightmare, however a very vivid nightmare.

It was pretty hopeless for her to try and see it as a real omen. The thought of it happening gave her goose bumps. Before long she gave up and tried to forget it and move on. People needed her.

Still as she tried to continue her life like she did every day she couldn't stop the pictures of the dead brittle lifeless place she had seen. She couldn't shake off the feeling of foreboding and the uncomfortable knowledge that if anything did happen the thieves would be left behind. Stubbornly she tried to push the pictures back out every time they came. She had to keep her head on the ground whether she liked to or not.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later...

Flopping down onto the ground in the aid room Sari was exhausted from another long day. She had worked very hard to try and get a larger collection from a smaller crowd. In comparison to what she would have gotten for that effort only a year ago only made her depressed. Unbidden her nightmares and fears floated to the front of her mind.

The aid room was empty so she didn't need to worry about being teased when she went into deep thought and stared off into space. Sari jumped a foot of five when her gaze traveling around the room met a pair of eyes identical to her own. She burst out laughing when she saw that it was just her reflection in a metal lid.

Sari found it a little strange that the lid was positioned just right to catch the reflection of her face. She stared at her reflection daring it so much as think about changing. When it just stayed the same she tipped her head back and sighed. Was she going to spend the next month mentally talking to her reflection?

Sari tipped her head down again and absolutely jumped out of her skin when her reflection wasn't hers anymore. Terrified and certain that this wasn't a dream Sari flew from the room like there were hounds on her trail.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another day...

The sun was toasting hot that day with still no sign of rain when Sari was strolling the streets. Midday and hardly any citizens were out and about making it impossible to collect anything but heatstroke. Sari would have been glad to be back in the den and out of the suns sickening rays.

Without thinking about it Sari found herself perching on a fountain rim next to Risk and absentmindedly chatting like she always did. When she realized where she was sitting Sari jumped up like she had been bitten by a cobra and started rapidly walking away.

After seeing the curious display Risk got off the fountain rim and trotted after Sari completely baffled. Sari had been acting a little odd lately, but so had everyone after the quake. Maybe she was under a little too much pressure.

Sari was embarrassed and when she saw Risk coming down the street wearing a stern and worried face she decided to do what she loved, disappear.

Risk saw Sari disappear down an alley and stopped trying to follow her. She knew it was pointless to try and follow Sari threw the maze she was going into. Sari could outrun her any day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Risk was going to be in a confused temper when she got back so Sari decided as she half jogged along she had better make her escape worth the lectures she'd get when she went back to the den.

Sari smiled looking at the old battered stall; this was her favorite place in all of Chammar, The Dagger Shop. A large number of her daggers she had came from the less than respectable shop. Slipping in the stall Sari greeted the owner with a smile, she was pretty known here. The bald muscled man half smiled and turned back to whatever he was doing, watching Sari out of the corner of her eye, she was a thief after all.

Going behind the stall front Sari started rummaging threw the piles of less high quality blades. Picking up a very rusted blade she tried to rub it off a bit with her sleeve. From time to time she had gotten some good finds in the piles of rusted daggers.

She rubbed the dagger harder trying to get enough rust off to see the quality of the metal. Searching out the shops sharpening stone Sari started to scrape the rust off. The grizzled owner wouldn't care if she did some free labor. The grind of rust being scrubbed off filled the empty stall as she slid the stone back and forth.

Her mind wandered as her hands did there usual routine. Sari had a lot of daggers that saw lot of use and needed a lot of sharpening. Silently she started calculating; wondering if with some of her earnings she had saved up she could manage to buy another blade, it wouldn't be of the highest quality but another blade might help her sleep a little sounder, they often did.

If she could find a nice one in the piles she resolved to get it, anything that'd make her fear stay at bay. Sari finally had one side of the dagger clear enough to judge.

She held up the blade to eye level to evaluate its value. The moment she met her own eyes she knew she'd made a stupid mistake. True enough the face she stared at changed. Sari felt like she was frozen in time staring at the face in front of her.

The face in the blade stared at her pressed its lips and shook its head firmly with a mulish look. The reflection swirled to black and Sari could move again. She dropped the rusted dagger on the pile of blades when her numb fingers finally would pry themselves loose.

She stepped back trying to keep a hysterical laugh from escaping her mouth. Sari took a shaky breath and a step backwards. Trying to clear enough space in her mind for logical thought was almost impossible, but she did manage to push enough clutter and panic out of the way to try and think a little.

She closed her eyes and stood there breathing in deep breaths until she wasn't quite so panicked. Why was she so afraid? It wasn't as bad as her mind wanted her to believe. Fear needs no good reasons and preyed on whoever let it.

Sari rubbed her forehead, she needed a rooftop run.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Sorry it's taken me a while here. I get influence for my stories from everything that I do, but lately (cough) I've been playing Star Craft and... any inspiration I could use from that would be strange. Anyway please review and give me suggestions on where I can improve.


	7. Change

Disclaimer: If you don't know by now that I don't own this then pity for you. I'm not doing the disclaimer any more.

Ember's Shadow: In a way yes and in a way no. Mostly I do know where it is going but I have some wiggle room.

A/N: I have had this chapter ready for a while but was hoping to make it longer, but I need some feedback, please?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Things change faster than the eye can blink. Big changes sometimes give a little warning, but only if you're watching. Sometimes knowing doesn't do you any good. Some things you can't prepare for.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Day later...

Sari strode down the street her long stride eating up the space between her and her destination. She paused a minute outside the faded stall her hands on hips. A moment of doubt filled her mind until she pushed it out.

Squaring her shoulders she hoped she wasn't over reacting, or under reacting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Empty streets make empty pockets and empty pockets make empty stomachs. –The Fox

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sari looked down at her hand with her little piece of meat that barely filled her palm. It was supposed to last her a whole day. She sighed her eyes scrunching with worry, and it was still better than yesterdays. The Fox income was shrinking and so was the food. The twenty members in the Foxes gang couldn't survive on rations that were so rapidly shrinking into oblivion.

Silently Sari stood up and left the circle of rock seats in the center of den. She made her way to the entrance closing her hand protectively around her food. Leaning against the wall just out of the blazing sun's reach Sari figured it was time again.

Dreams of bleached streets and black shadows haunted her memory to the point she could almost close her eyes and see vultures circling above. The sun wasn't helping calm her any, it had picked up intensity making water start to disappear and heatstroke so dangerous everyone stayed indoor during the afternoon,

Sari blinked her eyes and came back to the present with a strange little cool feeling on her bare foot. Glancing down Sari found herself looking into very green eyes. A cat had a small paw on her foot and was looking up at her with expectant eyes.

A little startled Sari crouched to look closer. The white cat took the opportunity to clamber up onto her lap. Seeing the puss up close Sari could see it had orange, brown and black all splattered all over marking it as a calico.

The kitten, or maybe a very young cat, was batting at her orange scarf on Sari's arm with enthusiasm unchecked. Sari couldn't quite resist she gave the playful cat a stroke along it's back and was rewarded by a soft little purr.

The cat had lost interest in her scarf and was now batting at the hand that wasn't petting it. Sari opened her hand and saw her food for the day, yipe; she snapped her hand shut again. So the little kitty had ulterior motives for being charming.

Looking at the kitten's tummy Sari could see the ribs, starving just like everything else in Chammar. Sari glanced back in the den, no one was watching. She had a soft spot when it came to cats

Maybe just this once, Sari opened her hand and let the little kitty attack the food. She sat there silently letting the cat eat until its pink tongue was washing the palm of her hand.

With one last lick the calico hopped off her lap and walked away. She enjoyed watching the hungry cat eat almost as much as she would have if she had eaten it herself. Sari wasn't that hungry anyway. She stood up and wrapped her headscarf tightly around her head. Hoping that she wouldn't be too sunburned Sari set off into the late afternoon sun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: If I am screwing up or getting boring or something is stupid please tell me so that I can improve. I don't like the feeling that people may just be saying my story is good to be nice, while it really sucks.


End file.
